


So This Is Awakward

by jynx



Series: A Loving Heart is the Truest Wisdom [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anakin is a hot mess, Bad Flirting, M/M, Maul is a Fire Dancer, Modern AU is my trope right now, Obi-Wan is a Bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: So, a funny way happened on the way to our first date...





	So This Is Awakward

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, I tripped and fell on another prompt from the massive list of Modern AU prompts. Oh, look. There's now a series of unrelated oneshot Modern AUs... Ahaha... Yep. It's a thing.
> 
> Also, this is totally for, ooooh, SLWalker & the rest of the Maul Defense Squad. :D I hope you all enjoy? Have, uh. Really bad flirting and awkward people? XD
> 
> The Prompt!
> 
> “I’m calling to cancel our date because I’m actually in the ER right now, sorry. …I mean, sure, I guess you can come down here, but… okay…”

Maul Opress sighed, thumb hovering over the tiny blue phone bubble, before letting his phone fall into his lap. Ugh. He wasn’t actually this pathetic. He had game. He was smooth. He had had whole conversations with this man, had talked to him and made him laugh, had charmed him enough to get first his work schedule and then his number. 

They had been texting for a couple weeks now and it was amazing. The cute bartender was adorable and Maul really wanted to get to know him as a person, and off the clock, and had finally asked him out. Finally. After two months of hopeless flirting.

And now he had managed to land his dumbass in the Emergency Room on the same day they were supposed to have their date. All because he had been trying a new trick with his firestaff for an upcoming performance, trying to be showy since he knew Obi-Wan was going to be coming.

A text wouldn’t cut it. It really, really wouldn’t. He couldn’t do that, not to break off a first date. He even had a valid excuse! Granted, it was a fucking stupid excuse but it was valid. He groaned and raised the phone, hitting the call bubble, and bringing the phone to his ear. He winced as the glass of his screen protector hit one of his piercings and muttered; he really hoped he didn’t crack another screen protector from his earrings. The price of the things were getting ridiculous these days.

“Hello?” came the accented voice, sounding distracted. He could hear the clink of glasses and the low thrum of music in the background.

“Uh, hey, it’s, uh, it’s Maul,” he said, feeling flustered.

There was a pause and then the music faded completely. “Hello there,” Obi-Wan said happily. “How’re you?”

“Really embarrassed,” Maul said, leaning back into the pillows of the bed as he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. “I’m actually in the ER right now.”

There was a beat of silence and then sadly: “So I’m going to guess a postponement on our date, then?”

“Yeah,” Maul said, glaring at his traitorous burned leg, fingers restlessly moving along the edge of his shirt. There was a loose thread somewhere, he just knew it, and he wanted to yank on it. “It’ll probably be at least a week or so, maybe more. Haven’t seen a doctor yet, so I don’t know.” He’d be fine in time for the show, thankfully, but still.

Obi-Wan made a tiny noise of distress. He was an amazing bartender, someone who actually cared about his patrons and listened to them, one of those mythical bartenders who would take one look at his customers and hand them the perfect drink with a wink and a smile. Maul could really use that smile right now. He was hopeless. Savage would laugh his ass off if he could see him right now.

“What hospital are you at?” Obi-Wan asked, the phone sounding muffled for a second. He must have propped it between his ear and shoulder.

“Uh, St Angels?” Maul said, confused, fingers stilling for a moment. “You don’t have to come. It’s not a big deal. I just burned myself--”

“Nonsense,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “I’m not doing anything later and everyone could use a friendly face when they’re stuck in the ER. Besides, I know Angels. It’s awful. I’ve been there plenty of times with my idiot stepbrother. I can entertain you with stories of his ridiculous attempts to woo his girlfriend and the various ways he’s ended up in the ER himself.”

Maul could just make out the sound of someone shouting loudly in the background. He did hear Obi-Wan telling someone off and smiled. His fingers had found a thread and rubbed at it idly. “The tall blond is your brother?” he asked.

“His name is Anakin and he’s hopeless,” Obi-Wan said, sounding exasperated and fond at the same time. “How he’s managed to live this long is beyond me. His fridge is full of half-rotted food, the last time I looked.”

“I ORDER OUT!” someone shouted into the phone. “A LOT! PIZZA IS A FOOD GROUP!”

“Wow,” Maul said, unimpressed.

“I would like to repeat--stepbrother,” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll head over as soon as I get off shift. Text me if they let you out before I show up?”

Maul smiled. Company sounded amazing. And hey, maybe the night wasn’t a complete loss. He tugged at the thread, unravelling the hem a little. “Yeah, okay.”

“And, uh, maybe we could do dinner afterwards anyway. If anywhere is still open after Angels gets through with you,” Obi-Wan said. “Or, well, I mean. There’s always take-out. Take-out usually delivers until way late.”

“OH YEAH, GET LUCKY!” Anakin shouted into the phone again.

Maul froze and there was a long pause.

“I may be extremely late,” Obi-Wan said darkly, “on account of murdering my sibling.”

“I can both sympathize with you and him,” Maul said, trying not to grin. “Middle kid.”

“Tell me all about it later,” Obi-Wan said. “Right now I need to go shove some ice down his pants or lock him in the walk-in. I’ll see you soon.”

“See ya,” Maul said, pulling the phone away and hanging up. He cursed, scowling as he noticed the small crack in his screen protector. Fucking glass screen protectors. Didn’t these stupid companies know that people had ear piercings?!

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I have 10 ear piercings. I have destroyed 3 of those freaking glass screen protectors by making PHONE CALLS with my piercings. I hate them. Weak ass protectors. At $45 a pop you'd think they'd be so much stronger. *HUFF*


End file.
